Built to destroy
by BrutalAftershock
Summary: A deadly Ex-Commissar of an anti-Sekirei military unit returns from self imposed exile to reap revenge on MBI for the death an old friend. Every good general needs good soldiers, and with super powerful beings released into Shinto Teito for a twisted game, he's provided with the perfect opportunity. Minaka will have more than Takami to worry about with the Revenant at his gates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I've been absent from the writing scene, which isn't saying much as I've only just started but that's not the point. The next chapter of The chess game of life will be up soon but as I said, I had an idea for a Sekirei fic and have decided to make a start. Anyways, hope you all enjoy this. **

**I don't own shit in terms of Sekirei besides my OC, unfortunately.**

Built to destroy

Prologue: Revenant at the grave

Today was a day that always left Miya Asama in a sombre state. It was the anniversary of her husband Takehito Asama's death. She'd leave the inn she ran and be gone for most of the day, spending time paying her respects to the man. However, today was different. She could feel that something was off, and so was on edge. Upon her arrival at the graveyard her husband was buried in, she stopped in the middle of the row of headstones and small shrines as she looked upon a tall man wearing a long grey greatcoat standing at Takehito's grave.

Naturally, her first thought was that this man intended to do harm to the grave, but it dissipated when the man crouched down and gazed sadly at the name engraved into the stone. The collar of his greatcoat hid the lower half of his face, but the subtle movements around his eyes told her that this man was indeed saddened by the sight of the grave.

Miya slowly strode forward, getting just into earshot of the man. She couldn't rightly say that Takehito had a great deal of friends, but the ones she knew were close to him, and by extension, close friends of hers. However, she couldn't discern whether this man was an old friend or some nosy grave lurker.

''I told you those things would get you killed, didn't I?'' She heard the man mutter. ''But no, you being you, not knowing wasn't an option.'' the man finished with a scoff.

''Just what were you doing that day Takehito?'' he asked quietly. He then chuckled. ''I really wanna say 'I told you so' but it just doesn't seem right. Not now.''

''Excuse me?'' Miya said. The man turned to her. His eyes were hazel, grey when the light caught them, but they were incredibly..sad and worn down. The half of his face she could see was slightly tanned but scarred.

''Yes?'' he replied, his baritone voice conveying his want to be left alone.

''Did you know this man?'' She asked in concealed apprehension. He nodded slowly, his black and slightly greying hair swayed with the motion.

''This man, Takehito Asama was an old friend of mine. He was one of the most kind hearted people I know to this day and was always pursuing knowledge. But it was that pursuit that got where he is now.'' he said forlornly. He wrung his large gloved hands together.

''I see.'' Miya said, looking at the grave. ''He was my husband. I knew some of his colleagues but I'm afraid I don't recognise you.''

The man stood up from his crouched position to his full height. He was at least a foot and a half taller than Miya with broad shoulders and overall intimidating stature. His presence exuded power and strictness, but as of right now, sadness and wounded pride.

''I thought I recognised you. Number 01.'' The man said with a smile in his voice. Miya's eyes widened in shock and was on the defensive instantly. However she didn't let this stop her from trying to brush it off.

''I'm not sure what you're talking about. I'm afraid you may have-'' she trailed off.

The stern look she was receiving was not one that would not take kindly to deception. ''Alright, I am Miya Asama, Sekirei number 01. And you are?'' she said with a sigh.

''I'm just a tired old soldier, thrown away by MBI. I am Ex-Commissar Viktor Arturo of MBI's Sekirei Capture/Kill teams or in short, the elite S.C.K.'' he said, some of his old pride flickering in his chest as he did.

Miya gasped. This man, a killing machine to be feared even by the strongest of Sekirei, was the last one to have seen Takehito alive before the Jinki ended up malfunctioning during an experiment and nearly killing them both. The reports stated that Takehito would have died within minutes had it not been for Viktor getting him to the emergency rooms, despite his own severe injuries. Unfortunately it wasn't enough as he died only hours after.

After that, it was reported that Viktor had simply vanished. Untraceable by MBI satellites, unstoppable thanks to the adjustments given to him in order to combat rogue Sekirei, and gone without a trace. Why had he returned? What does he want?

These questions buzzed in Miya's mind like angry hornets. ''It seems that I owe you thanks then.'' Miya said with a small bow, confusing Viktor.

''What for?'' he inquired with a small tilt of his head.

''The reports from the incident surrounding his death say that you saved him in that room, despite later...results.'' she winced with the word 'results'. Viktor understood but shook his head.

''Why wouldn't I? He was my friend and personal confidant.'' He retorted, claiming no motive besides camaraderie.

''But it was thanks to you I managed to spend just a little more time with him. It means so much. Thank you.'' she said earnestly. Viktor, while glad she was somewhat uplifted, was still confused.

'Where's the old no.1? Where's that cold alien force I was trained to kill with extreme prejudice a moment's notice?' he thought.

''If it wouldn't be too much trouble, Takehito left me the inn he built and I'm short a few tenants. You wouldn't happen to have a place to live would you? If not you can come to the inn.'' Miya kindly offered.

Now that he thought about it, he came here with nowhere besides this graveyard in mind to come to. He had no home here nor anywhere. His friends were either dead or still dogs at MBI's heels, and he had no one to turn to. Having no choice, he accepted.

''Very well then. I'll wait for you to finish up here, It'd be rude of me to keep you two waiting any longer.'' he said stepping aside from the grave. Miya nodded to him with a grateful smile and went about paying her respects.

As she did, thoughts of revenge churned in Viktor's head. MBI had little in the way of problems, but a vengeful revenant of a time gone by was certainly one of them.

**Well that's the prologue done. Hopefully I've grabbed your interest enough to give it the time of day but if not, that's just how it goes. A bit of a different tone from my DxD fic but this seemed like a good idea at the time so I'm just going with it. Review, criticise, offer ideas and all that jazz. Peace.**


	2. Chance meeting

Built to destroy

Chapter 1: Chance meeting

Viktor had followed Miya to the inn she was talking about, Maison Izumo. Upon arrival, Viktor nodded his approval at the two floor traditional Japanese inn. It had a homely feel to it, something Viktor had forgotten the feeling of. Reaching the door, Miya turned to him.

''Welcome to Maison Izumo.'' She said with a small smile. Viktor nodded to her, any expression hidden by the collar of his greatcoat. They entered, taking off their foot ware, respectively Miya's sandals and Viktor's steel toed combat boots. Viktor closed the door behind them and followed Miya through to the living room, where another two tenants were.

Sitting around was a youthful girl with brown hair done in a side ponytail. She wore a pink and purple top with a gold star across her chest and a pair of denim shorts. The other one was an androgynous looking man(?) wearing a ruffled white dress shirt and black evening trousers. He had grey hair and brown eyes.

''Uzume, Kagari. We have a new guest here.'' Miya said upon entering the room. The two looked to see their lavender haired land lady and the man behind her. The two were on edge at the sight of the tall figure, but were quite curious.

''This is Viktor Arturo. He's an old friend of Takehito's and will be staying here once we make the arrangements.'' She said, trying to make them settle down. Uzume and Kagari shared a look.

''It's nice to meet you both.'' Viktor said, his baritone voice not helping their apprehension. Kagari gulped and stepped towards him, offering his hand.

''I'm Kagari, a tenant here. Nice to meet you.'' he said tensely. Viktor took his hand and shook with a nod. Uzume did a small wave to him, to which he nodded again after releasing Kagari's hand.

''Viktor, go and find a room that you'd like. There are several empty rooms on the second floor.'' Miya said. He nodded and silently moved towards the stairs. Once sure that he was occupied upstairs, she turned to Uzume and Kagari.

''Miya, who is that? He feels off, like he's not human or Sekirei.'' Kagari said. Uzume nodded to this. With a sigh Miya began to explain who he was, albeit with less detail than necessary right now.

''I wasn't lying when I said he was a friend of Takehito's. However, because of his role of employment in MBI, he was adjusted like us. If anything, he and several others were subjects of experimentation, and surprisingly were better off because of it. He's still human though, just improved.'' Miya said.

''Yeah but that doesn't explain why his overall presence just doesn't feel right.'' Uzume interjected.

''He's been through a lot. He's seen more terrible things and more conflict than you or I ever will.'' Miya replied calmly. ''If you want to know anymore, you'll have to ask him yourselves.'' with that said, Miya wandered out of the living room and into her own room.

Meanwhile, Viktor had been stood at the top of the stairs listening intently the whole time. He chuckled to himself at how nervous he made the two tenants, but he decided it would be better to make nice. At least for now. At the moment, he was concerned with the secret door he spotted at the end of the hall where the stairs ended.

He knocked the 'wall' twice and waited. Only silence. He knocked again. ''Excuse me, I'm a new tenant and I'd like to meet you.'' he said as politely as he could. He heard shuffling and muttering from inside and the door opened slightly.

''Um, hello there?'' came a voice from the gap in the door. The voice was of a woman, who peered around the door revealing a bespectacled orange haired woman with a somewhat mischievous face. Viktor could see the alarm in her eyes upon seeing him. However it was different, as if she remembered him as he remembered her instantly.

''What do you want?'' The woman said in a slight panic. She remembered him from her days in MBI, but what on earth would he be doing here?

''Nice to see you again no. 2. Why are you in there?'' Viktor asked.

''I'm hiding from MBI. Besides, what're you doing here? I thought you just dropped of the grid completely.'' she said. Viktor sighed and shook his head.

''I live here now Matsu, all I've got to do is complete the arrangements with Miya, and then everyone can relax. Anyway, now that I know you're here, I need you to keep me updated on MBI's activities.'' he requested, taking on his old Commissar persona for a moment. Matsu nodded and ducked back into her room.

After picking his room, he returned to the living room, awkwardly sat down and suffered the tense silence as Kagari and Uzume sat also awkwardly quiet. Viktor tapped his fingers on his knees awkwardly. He'd never been good socially. He usually stayed silent, listened and executed orders without question. But that was the old him, and had been determined to change.

''So... Do you two do anything? Jobs, hobbies?'' Viktor said as an ice breaker.

''I work at a host club as a night job. You wouldn't happen to be looking for a job would you?'' Kagari said. Viktor considered it for a moment but decided it wasn't his scene.

''No thank you. However, I'd like to get to know my house mates so if you wanna get a drink at some point I'll buy.'' Viktor replied. Kagari nodded.

''Alright then, I'll see when I have a free night.'' Kagari said with a mutual smile. Viktor's face stayed the same, but he nodded in affirmation. Uzume was just asleep in her spot on the floor so no response there.

Over the years he'd been inactive, Viktor had taken up smoking and had been going without for a couple of days since he returned to Shinto Teito. So, naturally he had the beginnings of nicotine withdrawal.

''I'm heading out for a little while. Tell Miya I'll sign the agreement when I get back.'' he said. Kagari nodded while Viktor turned and went to the hallway to put his boots back on.

He stepped out of the inn, the chilly evening air hitting his skin. As he wandered the streets looking for a store, he wondered just what hat been going on in his absence. Murder and overall crime rates had increased but that's how capital cities were. Businesses were either going bankrupt or completely merging with MBI, and most of the city was under MBI control.

He was troubled by the lack of change. He'd expected Shinto Teito to have MBI slapped all over it but nothing obvious was seen. He found a store, bought his cigarettes and left again. He produced his lighter and lit one. Taking a deep breath of the carcinogens and various cancer kick starters, he let out a sigh of satisfaction. He didn't feel like heading back yet, so he decided he'd take a stroll through the park. He needed to familiarise himself with what could be a city wide battlefield, so now was a good time.

The park was small but well kept. Very little in the way of litter was around and the trees and grass looked healthy. He found a park bench and sat down.

'10 and 6 grew up quick.' he thought. 'To think I used to break up their scraps when they and the other Sekirei were little kids.' he laughed a little to himself. 'I was the one they used to make up stories about. Used to tell each other that if they didn't behave I'd come and take them away, never to be seen again. They had no idea just how close they were to the truth of it.' he thought bitterly.

Suddenly he heard a woman shout. He snapped his view towards a large wall of mist that had appeared. He stood up and ran towards it, and just as he got close, a woman emerged from the mist. She was about average height for a woman, had grey hair down to her waist, pale grey eyes and wore an elegant white dress that revealed her cleavage and bellybutton with two black belts crossing just under her bellybutton.

She was running too fast to stop in time as she spotted Viktor too late and ran into him. She was surprised that she just bounced off of him rather than knocking him over. In fact, she felt like she'd just ran into a brick wall. She fell onto her rear and looked up at him. She was intimidated by him as most were with his tall stature and grey greatcoat.

''She went through into the park!'' came a voice from the mist. Coming through it was another woman wearing a dress with a vertical yellow stripe up the centre and stockings. She had blonde hair in two long ponytails to the sides. In her hands were nearly impossible to see wires.

The grey haired girl flinched. Viktor stepped forward in front of the girl. ''These two after you?'' he said looking over his shoulder. The girl nodded and stood up.

''Hey you!'' the blonde shouted. Viktor looked over at her. ''That girl is coming with us. Now move or I will force you.'' she said hotly. Viktor sighed and rolled his shoulders.

''You're Sekirei are you not? I'm guessing your Ashikabi is either looking to get another Sekirei or terminate her so other's can't have her. Which is it?'' Viktor asked calmly. The blonde scowled.

''Our master, Hayato Mikogami will have that Sekirei. You'd be wise to move.'' she said as she raised her hands, stretching the wires which gleamed with the light of the evening sun.

'Our?' Thought Viktor. A second one emerged from the mist and looked almost exactly like the first. The differences were that she had a black frilly ribbon around her neck and a black whip in her hand.

''Who's this guy Mitsuki?'' asked the newest one.

''What took you so long Mitsuha?'' she responded. Viktor checked over his shoulder again and saw that the grey haired girl was still there. He looked back to the other two.

''I can't let you have her. If you can defeat me, then I'll be in no position to stop you.'' Viktor said, baiting them. The two grinned and Mitsuha cracked her whip.

''Don't say I didn't warn you. By the way, I'm Mitsuki no.39 and this is Mitsuha no.38.'' Mitsuki said gesturing to Mitsuha. They then leapt forward. Viktor met them head on.

Mitsuha lashed her whip at his head and he evaded to the right. He threw a powerful kick which connected solidly with her side. She felt some of her ribs crack as she was flung onto the grass off the path.

''Mitsuha!'' Mitsuki yelled. She growled and launched her wires forth. They wrapped around his left leg and tightened. Mitsuki tugged, forcing Viktor off balance. He then sprung off of the ground and twisted, wrapping them around his leg even more but pulling Mitsuki towards him. He landed and swung his left leg back, sending Mitsuki sprawling to him. He raised his right arm for a downward strike but was stopped when a whip wrapped around his forearm.

He growled in annoyance. He threw his arm backwards and twisted pulling Mitsuha forward. He grabbed her arm and head butted her then twisted back towards Mitsuki and stomped on her back with an audible crunch, then back to Mitsuha. Viktor pulled the whip from her hand and threw it elsewhere and then seized her by the throat, lifter her off the ground.

He tensed his left leg and the wires around it snapped. Mitsuha tried desperately with all of her strength (which is greater than that of any ordinary human by default for a Sekirei) and could pry his had from her throat.

''Now I'm sure you know you can't win. I want answers 38. What is your Ashikabi's objective and why?'' He demanded. Mitsuha however was too scared to form a reasonable answer.

''Who are you! What the hell are you!'' she screamed. Viktor smirked and she saw a cruel gleam in his eyes.

''I'm every Sekirei's worst nightmare. I'm sure you know about someone known as the Commissar? Someone specifically designed to kill or capture any Sekirei? The insurance policy against your kind?''

Mitsuha's eyes widened and her pupils shrank to the size of pinheads. What Sekirei didn't know the Commissar? It was rumoured that even no.01 had second thoughts at taking him on. The only one thought to really want to fight him was of course no.04 Karasuba. She never really paid it any thought but Mitsuki and the others who were kids at the time were all afraid of incurring his wrath. They knew what he was and his purpose, so as long as they stayed in line, they needn't fear him. But the fear still struck each of them. They'd see him stride through the halls and vanish like a ghost, then be behind them, staring down at them with his steely, cold eyes. No one got in his way, no one bothered him and that's how it stayed.

''W-wait! You mean you're him!?'' Mitsuha choked. Viktor made no indication of whether she was right or not. He just dropped her and looked at Mitsuki.

''Get her out of here. And pray we don't cross paths again.'' He said before walking over to the grey haired girl. She shrank as he approached, but was slightly relieved when he knelt down.

''You alright?'' He asked softly. She nodded as she watched his eyes scan her body for injuries.

''Got a name?'' he asked.

''I-I'm Taki. No.65.'' she said in a small voice. Viktor pulled his collar down and smiled at her making her cheeks redden. She began to feel her body heat up in his presence.

'Am I reacting? I must be!' Taki thought excitedly.

''Well it's nice to meet you Taki. You can call me Viktor, and as you might have heard, I'm the Commissar.''

Well that's done. I feel this could have been executed more cleanly but I just wanted to get this out and get the ball rolling. Besides that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review, criticise, follow, whatever floats your boat. Peace.


	3. The blackest Crow

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Now I wanna make two things clear. Taki will be one of Viktor's Sekirei, his first one actually. Karasuba will also be one but later on, as you can imagine winging someone like her would take a lot of balls and effort. Anyone have any suggestions, let me know. Anyways on with it. **

Built to destroy

Chapter 2: The blackest Crow part 1

It was getting dark on the approach to the inn. They had two blocks to go and Taki had opened up considerably.

''So what foods do you like?'' Taki asked. Viktor glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes again. He'd been enduring these kinds of pointless questions not long after they'd left the park. He didn't mind so much, it was just weird for him.

''Well, I don't really have foods that I like more than others really. To me food is just that, food.'' he replied evenly. She nodded happily.

''Do you like animals?'' She asked, continuing to look up at him intently.

''Some.''

''What ones?''

Viktor was growing irritated with the questions. It wouldn't be so bad if they were informative and worth asking, but they were the questions of a curious child. It then struck him.

'Of course, as a Sekirei it's doubtful that she's had any real exposure to people outside MBI. I should just calm down and indulge her. At least for now.' he thought in resignation.

''Dogs, cats, venomous reptiles, birds of prey. What about you?'' he replied. She beamed up at him.

''Oh, well I like fish, dogs, oh and those little duck things with fur!'' she said excitedly. Viktor smiled at her energy and cheerfulness. It wasn't often he encountered someone so carefree and energetic. It was refreshing as opposed to battle hardened soldiers and blood thirsty Sekirei murder machines. One specifically as he recalled.

''You mean a platypus?'' Viktor asked. Taki nodded vigorously, becoming starry eyed at how adorable they were to her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Taki spoke up.

''Hey, you still haven't told me where we're going.'' she said. Viktor kept his gaze straight ahead.

''We're going to a safe place. A friend of mine owns an inn and that's where we're going.'' he replied. Taki became silent after that. Soon they got to the gate of the Maison Izumo and Viktor felt like smoking one more time before entering the inn.

He pulled his collar down, produced a cigarette and lighter, and lit it. He took in the fumes again feeling satisfaction once more. Taki looked at him with a small frown.

''What?'' Viktor asked with the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

''You know that's bad for you, right.'' she stated with her hands on her hips. Viktor chuckled to himself.

''Trust me, when you've done some of the things I have, little things like this don't seem so life threatening.'' he said with a small smirk. Of course he knew she was right, but habits are habits.

''I don't care. I don't want my Ashikabi doing this to himself.'' she retorted sternly. Viktor just levelled her with a look that said 'Explain yourself.'

''Back in the park when you saved me from no.38 and 39, I reacted to you.'' she said. Viktor nodded with a grunt.

''I know. As you may have noticed, I'm not normal. I pick up on these things.'' he stopped to inhale more. ''Question is, do you want to be winged by me? I want you to know that this is a permanent thing, and my way of life is a dangerous one. I can't guarantee you'll come out of it unscathed.'' he said a firm voice.

Taki nodded with no hesitation. ''I know that, and trust me, I wouldn't be so friendly with you if I didn't legitimately want this. If your goal lies at the end of all this, then I'll be right with you all the way, whether we win or fall.'' she said resolutely. Viktor was impressed. That was the most mature thing he'd heard her say the entire time.

''Alright, let's do this.'' he said. He leaned down, just over a 45 degree angle because of the height difference and Taki stood on her tiptoes. She gently placed her hands on his face and brought their faces together, bringing their lips together. Suddenly, Taki felt a rush of power and the feeling of having an ethereal weight lifted off of her. Misty white wings of vapour sprouted from Taki's back, painting the front of the inn with ghostly grey-white light. The two then parted.

''Sekirei no.65 Taki. May the mist of my contract cloud the eyes of my Ashikabi's enemies, now and forever.'' She said with a sweet smile. She grabbed his arm and hugged it to her ample chest, leaning into him. Viktor couldn't help but feel a little bit taken aback at her words. He could feel the sincerity of her pledge and understood its meaning in its purest form. Simply put, she'd surrendered herself to him and was at his disposal.

If he'd been the man he was eight years ago, he'd have felt nothing and wouldn't have cared if the orders he gave her were suicide, as long as it aided or completed the mission. Truly, Takehito worked wonders on the people that knew him.

''We should head inside. I still have to sign my agreement with the Landlady here.'' Viktor said, tossing his burnt out cigarette to the side. Taki nodded with a bright smile and went in with him, still clutching his arm.

_Meanwhile..._

Mitsuha arrived at main road in southern Teito in front of a pristine white limousine, supporting Mitsuki on her shoulder. The door opened revealing a teenage boy wearing a white formal suit. He had brown hair and brown eyes that twinkled with superiority and entitlement. Beside him sat tall man with shaggy silver hair and grey eyes with an orange scarf around his neck and shoulders. He wore a black shirt with a large V down the centre with two strips of leather forming an X, black trousers and a pair of sandals.

''Ah, Mitsuha. What happened to Mitsuki? And where's the one I sent you after?'' The boy asked. Mitsuha placed Mitsuki in the car and bowed in apology.

''I'm sorry master Mikogami. We were pursuing her when we were stopped by a man defending her. We were beaten.'' Mitsuha said, dread filling her. Mikogami's face became one of annoyance.

''What do you mean beaten? Who was this man? Was it another Sekirei?'' He rattled off. The silver haired man put a hand on his shoulder.

''Calm down Mikogami. Let her collect herself.'' he said in a deep voice. Mikogami huffed and turned back to Mitsuha.

''Thanks Mutsu.'' she said gratefully. Mutsu nodded and waited for her to continue. ''He looked like a regular human, just really tall and wore some kind of big grey coat. He told us that he wasn't gonna let us take her but we thought he was just trying to be a hero. But when we attacked him, he dealt with us so easily. I still don't know what happened to be honest. But after taking out Mitsuki, he started talking about being some Commissar or something.'' Mitsuha explained.

Mutsu's eyes widened. ''Wait, did he say anything specific about it? Anything at all?'' Mutsu asked quickly.

''He said he was 'Every Sekirei's worst nightmare.' You know something Mutsu?'' Mitsuha asked him. Mutsu looked troubled and nodded.

''If it's who I'm thinking, then you're lucky to have escaped, both of you are.'' he said gravely.

''Who are you talking about Mutsu?'' Mikogami asked, feeling left out. Mutsu looked at him with a very troubled expression.

''This person is incredibly dangerous. I'm not exaggerating when I say he's a living, breathing war machine. I've seen what he can do, but that was a long time ago and it wasn't something I'd like to face myself. Stay away from him Mikogami.''

''What makes him that bad though?'' Mitsuha asked.

''He's a Sekirei deterrent from the early days of MBI. There were a few others, but he lead them. I can't go into too much detail, but he was MBI's insurance policy against the older Sekirei at the time, namely myself no.04, 03, 02 and 01. But after the death of one of the top researchers, he left like no.01 had a couple of years before. I'm only speculating, but if it's true and he has returned to this city, the Sekirei plan could get derailed at any time.'' Mutsu explained.

Despite sounding grave, he was secretly grateful. If the Commissar had returned with the intention of destroying MBI, more Sekirei would be able to peacefully find their Ashikabis and live long lives. But he was hinging his hopes on whether the Commissar had changed at all since he left, or simply returned having grown tired of the Sekirei and was now on a mission of mass termination.

''So he's not a powerful Sekirei? Damn. Oh well, he can't be an Ashikabi on top of that right?'' Mikogami said hopefully. How wrong he was.

_Maison Izumo_

''I see. So those two were the Sekirei of a person called Mikogami?'' Miya asked as she sat before Viktor and Taki. Viktor nodded.

''You say that name as if you've heard it before. Are they reputable or of a powerful position?'' he asked her. Miya pondered it for a moment.

''I believe he's from a wealthy family with business ties to MBI. It wouldn't surprise me if he saw Sekirei as some sort of collectible or toys.'' Miya then turned her gaze to Taki. ''Did they say anything to you before encountering Viktor?''

''They only said that I was going to join Mikogami even if they had to force me to go with them. Other than that, it was just vulgar language and insults.'' Taki said with obvious distaste.

''Either way, they posed little opposition. Half decent warm up I suppose but I really had to refrain from kicking no.38 clean in half.'' Viktor chimed in. Miya was thankful for his restrain. Mainly because she'd seen him do it before, but also because she didn't want to be cleaning blood off of her floor should he bring it back with him.

'It's really quite strange to see that he's learned what mercy and restraint are. I admit, I was no better back when I was head of the Discipline Squad, but he was far worse. What have you been doing for the last eight years Viktor?' Miya thought to herself.

''I need a drink.'' Viktor muttered to himself.

''There is some sake in the cupboards in the kitchen.'' Miya offered. Kagari entered the room just as she said it.

''I'm heading out to the club now Miya, so how about he comes with me? After all.'' He turned to Viktor. ''You did say you were buying.'' he said with a smirk.

''Yeah, I did say that didn't I.'' he grumbled. ''Alright then, let's get going. Don't wait up for me, I'll find the cosiest looking back alley and crash in there.'' he said to Miya who giggled behind her hand.

''If that fails there's always the roof.'' she retorted jokingly. Taki stood up and walked up to him.

''Be safe, and stay out of trouble.'' she said sternly, dropping her cheerful demeanour.

''Ugh, yes mother.'' Viktor said rolling his eyes with a sigh. She then hopped up and pecked him on the cheek.

''Alright then enjoy yourselves.'' she chirped with her usual energy.

_Fire Bird Host Club_

Kagari and Viktor sat at the bar in the host club Kagari worked at. It was a decently sized place with a definite touch of sleaze to it. Waitresses in tiny dresses moved about serving customers their drinks, while hosts chatted with their clients before their nightly _activities_.

''So, you been to many places like this?'' Kagari asked breaking the ice.

''A few while I was in Europe. Amsterdam has a few nice places but I've been to some downright nasty ones. How'd you end up working here.'' Viktor replied. Kagari sighed as he recalled his circumstances.

''It's probably no secret to you that I'm a Sekirei. I work here trying to find my Ashikabi but, so far I've had no luck. I'm seriously doubting it's gonna happen at all.'' Kagari said downtrodden.

''Listen, Homura.'' Viktor said, surprising the host. ''I know nearly everything about every Sekirei. It was my job to know. I know about your difference from the others but don't let that get to you. I understand that you want to find an Ashikabi but really, you should just watch and wait. They're called destined for a reason.'' Viktor said.

Kagari, or now Homura sighed. ''I suppose, but seriously I've been looking for so long it's tiresome. How long can you really expect me to just sit by and do nothing?'' Homura said irritably.

''Look, I'm willing to help you out so answer me this. What are you looking for in an Ashikabi?'' Viktor asked.

''Well you're gonna have to be specific.'' Homura said referencing his being of interchangeable gender.

''Male Ashikabi.'' Viktor said.

Homura gave it some thought for a few moments. ''Well, they'd probably want me to become female so I suppose what any female Sekirei would look for. But if they didn't mind me being male, I guess I'd like a friend in them. Someone to joke around and have a drink with.'' Homura replied.

Viktor nodded thoughtfully, his eyes boring into his glass. ''And a female Ashikabi?''

''Well, I haven't really given that one much thought.'' Homura said. After a few more drinks and chatter, Homura's client for the night strolled in. She was good looking woman with pride in her gait and stood tall. She wore an elegant evening gown that was dark blue, which accentuated her flowing blonde hair.

''Well this is where my shift starts. See you later Viktor, and thanks.'' Homura said gratefully. Viktor nodded to him, pleased with himself for at least attempting to help. He decided he didn't have much else to do right now, and so under the slowing influence of booze, he bought himself another round of sambuca shots. How he would regret that later.

_Fire Bird Host Club, 04:53am_

Viktor staggered out of the host club doors and out into the cold, quiet street. No one was around cars were few and far between. Right now, he wanted some food and to make his way back to the inn. Even in his current state, he figured Taki would be pissed with him and Miya would probably just scold him. So began the drunken slog towards northern Teito, which at normal walking pace usually took about an hour and a half from the south.

About ten minutes of staggering and tripping over inanimate objects had passed when Viktor heard someone chuckling behind him. He turned slowly as not to make himself dizzier until he had eyes on. Standing there was a woman with long grey hair in a ponytail, steel grey eyes, wearing a grey haori across her shoulders with the Sekirei emblem on it. She also wore a tight leather top, miniskirt, stockings and high-heeled shoes. On her left hip was a long nodachi blade.

''My, my. You've gotten yourself into quite a state, haven't you.'' the woman stated. Viktor's senses sharpened immediately.

'Oh, so it's her.' he thought as he recognised her. 'Karasuba. Sekirei no.04. The Black Sekirei.'

''It's been a while Kara. How's life?'' He asked, feigning cheeriness. Karasuba narrowed her eyes at him.

''And how would you know my name when I've yet to know yours I wonder.'' she said neutrally.

Viktor chuckled. ''Of course, I figured you wouldn't recognise me.'' he then pulled his collar down, making Karasuba's eyes widen in shock.

''Viktor Arturo. Well I'll be damned. You finally decided to come out of hiding did you?'' she asked teasingly.

''Depends on what your definition of hiding is. What has you out here?'' he asked trying to keep things friendly.

''Looking for a good kill, and it seems like a prime opportunity just drunkenly swayed into my sight.'' she said with a cruel grin. She set her hand onto the scabbard of her nodachi and pressed her thumb against the tsuba (guard), making it click free from the sheath.

''Really Karasuba? I thought we were on better terms than this.'' Viktor said with fake hurt. Though he really did think they were on friendlier terms.

''Oh? So after you ditched MBI and left me bored and without an equal you think I'd just welcome you back without attempting to kill you even once? Sorry to disappoint you.'' she replied with scorn. Viktor shrugged and raised his fists. The main good thing about this was that he was finally able to have a good fight, this was why he liked Karasuba. Always willing to fight, wherever, whenever and was even ready to take him on in verbal battles back in his MBI days, of which they were still at a stalemate.

Karasuba drew her nodachi and in a split second slashed at the spot he was not a second before. He threw three punches that she dodged with two weaves and a duck at the last strike. She knew he wasn't close to getting serious yet as his punches weren't breaking the sound barrier as they used to.

She slashed at his right side and he slapped the blade away and stepped in with a kick. She side stepped and jabbed at his chest. He ducked and rolled forward, sweeping at her legs. She flipped over him with a horizontal slash, which missed his face by mere inches. As she landed, she lunged forward but delayed her strike as he dodged to the right. By delaying her strike, he was caught off guard as she swing diagonally at his throat. He quickly blocked but the blade bit into his forearm.

She'd drawn first blood and she grinned savagely. ''You've gotten sloppy Vik. Eight years ago you would have put me through a couple of walls by now.'' she said tauntingly.

''I suppose you have a point. I've been enjoying myself in my absence. I've been living.'' he said as he rolled his neck. He shook his damaged left arm to get the numbing sting out of it, reducing it to a dull throb as he mentally blocked it out. Luckily for him, he'd been adjusted to have supreme regeneration, so in a few minutes only a scar would remain. Nothing short of dismemberment and decapitation would keep him down.

''Still, I don't suppose you've given up on the idea you could actually beat me?'' Viktor taunted back. Karasuba smirked evilly.

''As if I would.'' She then launched forward again with an overhead swing. Viktor dodged to the left with a spin and kicked the blade from her hands. With her disarmed, he grabbed the front of her top and slammed her into a lamp post.

''You know I like to play rough Vik.'' she said sultrily. She then took advantage of the close proximity and kneed him right in the crotch. Viktor went down straight away. No matter how powerful he was, whether it be a knee or a fist, a strike to the crotch would always take him down.

''Should have seen that coming.'' Viktor growled as he held his wounded manhood. He stood slowly and turned to find Karasuba beet red from trying not to burst out laughing. She fanned her face with her hand as she tried to calm down.

''I'm glad you find this funny.'' but much to his shame, his voice cracked. That was the tipping point at which Karasuba must have woken up the entire neighbourhood with her loud and cruel laughter. After a couple of minutes, she was clutching her midriff in pain as she tried to stop laughing, reducing it down to short bursts of breathless chuckles.

''This-is-haha...Why..I love...hahaha...fighting you. I never would have thought that...that...'' She burst out laughing again as Viktor scowled at her. ''Oh, I think I'm gonna pass out. That was too funny.''

She flashed him a sweet smile. ''Look, I don't feel like killing you after that. That was too much.'' she chuckled again. ''How about a coffee. We can catch up and you can tell me what it's like to live as one of those pathetic little monkeys.''

''Coffee would be great actually.'' Viktor said standing up. He was feeling the beginnings of a headache, not a hangover as he didn't get those anymore. ''For that crotch shot, you're paying.'' He said firmly.

''My, my. It seems chivalry is indeed dead.'' Karasuba replied. Viktor merely grumbled to himself.

'You haven't changed at all Viktor Arturo. I can still see the fire in your eyes, the blood on your hands, your aroma of death and ash. Yes, you're still the Commissar I knew back then. You can never change. Monsters like us don't.' Karasuba thought to herself with a small benign smile.

**Well that's that. What did you all think. For me capturing Karasuba's personality in a social setting like talking with Viktor is a bit difficult. I don't want to stray too far from her canon personality. As always, review, follow, whatever if you have ideas let me know. Peace.**


	4. The blackest Crow part 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Now, over the course of the next one or two chapters after the next, we're gonna be taking the plunge into Viktor's past. More specifically, what he did a little before joining MBI and his time as the Commissar. You'll find him to be quite different I assure you. Hell, if it gets a good response, once I'm done with this one I could make it an independent story like a prelude or something. Anyways, on with the next chapter.**

Built to destroy

Chapter 3: The blackest Crow part 2

Currently Viktor was sat in a café opposite Karasuba. It was still dark out as it was 05:20am but luckily this was a 24 hour café. As expected, Viktor ended up paying. Karasuba sat with one leg over the other and a benign smile on her face.

''How's your crotch?'' Karasuba asked teasingly. Viktor glared at her and grumbled as he sipped his coffee. She chuckled with no sympathy at all. ''Oh come on, you said yourself that you should have seen it coming.''

''Oh I don't think anyone expects a low blow like that in a fight. But oh yes, look who I just happened to be fighting at the time.'' he said irritably. Karasuba just waved it off.

''It's not my fault you left yourself open. You really have gotten rusty though. Just what were you doing while you were gone?'' Karasuba asked with a small tilt of her head. Viktor set his cup down and sighed deeply.

''When I left, I decided to scrap my old life and try a new one. I wanted to live like I used to before joining MBI but without all the fighting.'' he replied. Karasuba rested her chin on her hands.

''That's raises something I've wanted to know for a long time. What were you doing before you joined MBI?'' she asked with vested interest.

''Well, I fought in the second gulf war in 2003. Went rogue during a mission in Baghdad because of bad orders. The mission went sour and my squad ended up getting wiped out. I ended up walking the desert for about four days. I got picked up by a mercenary recon truck and from then up until late 2007, I was fighting in Africa in support of the Foreign Legion. We were tasked with taking out Warlords or corrupt government officials but it was all hush-hush. Everything from assassination to grab-and-smear jobs. '' He took another sip of coffee, amused at Karasuba's look of intense interest.

''By 2008, Minaka caught wind of my 'talents' and offered me a position in what he called his 'top security division'. However, me being a merc, couldn't resist the hefty pay check being dangled in front of me. So I signed the contract and left the life of a merc behind. It was only months afterwards that I'd been selected for augmentation, or as you'd know it 'adjustments'. It was an experimental process but it worked, a little too well though if you ask me.'' he continued.

''Anyways, as you might have guessed, Takehito Asama was the one who performed the procedure. We'd become friends not too long before but I was surprised to see him injecting me with stuff and cutting me open. Sure I was pissed about it for a while, but once I realised what I could do, I didn't care. But, it didn't just make me more like a Sekirei but it also changed something in here.'' he said tapping the top of his head. ''After that, I'm sure you know the rest. By the time 2012 rolled by, I was gone.'' Viktor finished.

Karasuba had been silent the whole time. The Commissar had lived a lifetime of war and only now did she find out. From day one she recognised the look in his eyes that could be registered with someone with plenty of blood on their hands, but now knowing he'd lived through war and been in the thick of it made him more...interesting to her. Granted she'd seen him tear men apart with his bare hands, kick tanks in half and sink ships as good as any torpedo, but to know he'd even killed using his weak human body in conflicts where death is closer to you than any body armour you wear to stave it off made her feel a bit...infatuated.

''What about your early life?'' she asked. She was surprised at herself for even being interested in that. Human lives didn't even cross her mind most of the time.

''You're seriously interested in that?'' Viktor replied incredulously. Karasuba had a ghost of a blush on her cheeks.

''Forget it, it can't really be all that interesting.'' Karasuba said a little too quickly. Viktor just shrugged and carried on with his coffee. Either he didn't care, or didn't notice. He didn't really know what to discuss with Karasuba. As a Sekirei, she had no life prior to MBI or the Sekirei plan, so that was a dead end. As far as he knew she didn't do 'things'. She was a hard woman to read, and if you didn't know how to deal with her, hard to approach.

''So...How's the squad?'' Viktor asked. Karasuba rolled her eyes and sipped her own coffee.

''Could be worse. no.104 and 105 aren't too bad but they're total amateurs. Plus Minaka is trying to get an Ashikabi for us.'' She said with a scowl.

''Ah, still allergic to the prospect? Well then don't get too close.'' Viktor said with a grin. Karasuba raised an eyebrow at him.

''What do you mean?'' she said tersely.

''I'm an Ashikabi now. Winged no.65 last night.'' Viktor said, unsure what Karasuba was getting at.

''Hmm, so you're part of the plan now. Minaka's either gonna shit himself in terror or piss himself with joy.'' she said with a dry tone. ''Say, you wouldn't happen to be looking for more Sekirei would you?'' Karasuba asked with subtle suggestiveness.

''Not actively no. Why?'' Viktor was preparing for her to offer winging her. He wouldn't if it meant going back to MBI. It would be an insult to himself, Miya and Takehito's memory.

''Now before you jump to any conclusions, yes I'm making the offer for you to wing me.'' she said.

''But...'' Viktor trailed off, his expression becoming firm. Karasuba smirked a little at his stern look.

''You have to promise me that you won't wing no.88, I get to fight you whenever I want, and you keep no.88 safe, no matter who her Ashikabi is.'' Karasuba said. Viktor wasn't sure why no.88 specifically was so important to her. In fact he'd never met no.88.

''Fine. But what do I get?'' Viktor questioned her. Karasuba just smiled smugly.

''Who said you get anything? I become your Sekirei and that's that.'' she said teasingly.

''Karasuba.'' Viktor glowered at her.

She carelessly waved her hand at him in a placating manner. ''Fine, fine. Let me see...'' She rested her hand under her chin in a typical thinking pose. ''I got it, how about I give you information on what MBI is doing from the inside.'' she suggested. Viktor knew that she knew that he knew she had him on that one. Yes, that was a sentence.

''God dammit fine. I'm not sure what the hell I'm letting myself in for but whatever.'' Viktor grumbled. Karasuba leaned across the table with a satisfied grin. She puckered her lips for the binding kiss but Viktor had other ideas.

He took her half full coffee cup after she closed her eyes and as soon as she was within kissing range, he put the cup to her lips and tipped it. He wasn't exactly subtle about it either as coffee was spilled down her chin and her face was one of anger and surprise.

''Just what the fu-'' Karasuba began.

''Consider it revenge for kneeing me in the balls and then having the nerve to make me pay for our coffee. So fuck you too. I know you're reacting Karasuba, you have been since we were in the middle of our fight. So your body can burn up for a few more hours.'' Viktor cut in icily.

Karasuba seethed with anger. But what else would she expect? Back when he was the Commissar, his revenge either came fast and terrible, or slow and agonising. However this time was fast _and_ agonising. She'd underestimated him again, a mistake she used to make in the MBI dojo a lot.

'I really should have seen that coming!' she thought angrily. She could _feel_ Viktor's smug grin as well as her body reacting and it was really pissing her off.

''Should have seen it coming? It's all written all over your face. By the way, you've got a little something there.'' Viktor laughed as he pointed to her coffee soaked chin.

Viktor stood up while Karasuba glared daggers at him wiping her chin with a napkin.

''Where are you going?'' Karasuba asked, still quite angry.

''For a walk. Come with me if you want I don't particularly care.'' Viktor said as he walked out of the café and onto the cold, dark street. Karasuba rolled her eyes and followed him as she didn't have anything better to do at this hour.

_Near Maison Izumo, 10:32am_

''Well, that's where I'm at right now.'' Viktor said pointing to the inn with his cigarette. Karasuba grinned widely.

''Oh, decided to move in with Miya did you? Who knew you'd be the type to put the moves on your friend's widow.'' she said callously. Viktor fixed her with a dark look that actually frightened her slightly.

''Careful what you say Karasuba.'' he started as he puffed out some smoke and stood nearly nose to nose with her as he leaned down. He took another drag. ''You should be aware that I don't _need _you. So in future.'' He looked her dead in the eye. ''Watch what you say, and I might not feel the need to replace you.'' he lightly tapped her on the cheek and puffed out some smoke in her face.

Strangely, the way he just acted caused the strongest reaction within her thus far. _That_ was the old Viktor Arturo. _That___was the man she'd seen paint battlefields red with blood. _That_ was the man she'd seen command scores of soldiers without a care in the world whether they lived or died, as long as the mission was complete. _That _was the monster she likened to herself. _That_ was going to be her Ashikabi. And it thrilled her, but terrified her at the same time. She couldn't explain it but it did.

''Leave Karasuba. I'll call you when I actually need you for something.'' Viktor said coldly as he discarded his cigarette. He stepped through the threshold of the inn and disappeared inside.

Karasuba wasn't sure how to react to that. Had it been anyone else, she would have laughed in their face or cut them down without a second thought. Probably both though. But with him, It felt as if she herself had just been ran through. She understood that she'd offended him but to react like that, it was unexpected for her. She turned on a heel and made her way to the golden tower that was MBI HQ. She had her own duties to attend to, and really wanted to kill something.

_Inside Maison Izumo_

Stepping inside, Viktor was not welcomed warmly. First of all Miya was standing there, ladle in hand, her smile promising death. Taki wouldn't even look at him and Homura, while not being cold, acted like he had nothing to do with it.

''Hope your night was better than mine.'' Viktor said to Homura past Miya's shoulder. Homura made the 'cut it out' gesture with his hand at his throat and shaking his head.

''Would you tell me one thing?'' Miya asked in a sickly sweet voice. Viktor slightly cringed at her tone.

''Yes?'' Viktor replied cautiously. She grabbed him by the front of his coat and pulled him down the hallway. She stopped and turned to Homura.

''Excuse us for a moment.'' She said before continuing. When they were alone in the long hallway, she stopped and slammed Viktor into the wall with his feet off of the floor, causing the whole inn to shake.

''Just what do you think you're doing bringing MBI's dog anywhere near here?'' Miya hissed, furious. Viktor had never dreamed he'd see Miya lose her cool like this. She was always level headed and calm but this...this was kinda terrifying. However, Viktor could not afford to go on the offensive or switch on her like he had with Karasuba. But he would defend himself.

He grabbed her wrist and applied just enough pressure as a warning. ''I'd advise letting go and being civil.'' he said deathly calm as he applied a little more pressure. She dropped him, but was not even close to dropping the subject.

''Tell me. Now.'' she said fiercely.

''As you know, I was out drinking with Homura, and yes I already knew that was his name. He left to do his job while I drank some more. I was making my way up town, staggering fast, and I was home bound. That was until Karasuba made the acute observation that I was hammered. I don't know where she came from but she's just like that. I let her know it was me, we fought and then got coffee. After being kneed in the balls, mind you.'' He explained.

Miya still glared at him, no humour on her face at all. It was like looking at the first Discipline Squad leader again. He decided it was wise to continue.

''We talked for a while and then went for a walk. She just decided to follow me this far.'' Viktor said. Miya gazed at him, scanning for any small trace of deceit but found none.

''Alright, I'll believe you this time. But I'm warning you, you pull something like that again and I will kick you out. Not before beating you to within an inch of your life for ignoring my warning though.'' she said, that soft tone returning.

Viktor was tempted to scoff and say ''As if you could.'' but thought better of it not to antagonise her. She could still kill him as he could her, but it was best not to go to such extremes.

''Oh, and one last thing.'' Miya said. Viktor looked at her and was met with the doom ladle to the forehead. Viktor's face tensed in pain but he dealt with it.

''Alright. I deserved that.'' he said as he clutched his forehead.

''Now go take a bath. You smell like dog and booze.'' Miya said before wandering off to wherever she spent most of her time in this place. He neither knew nor cared.

_Maison Izumo, 15:04pm_

Viktor sat in his room for the first time. He was sat in front of the window, just watching the time pass by. He heard a knock at the door.

'I should apologise to Karasuba. What she said was wrong and uncalled for but it didn't warrant the old me coming out. Ugh, acting normal is hard!'

''That you Miya?'' he called out in a bored tone.

''Uh, no it's me Taki.'' was the answer. Admittedly Viktor had felt guilty at making Taki worry to the point of bot even wanting to look at him, but really it was mostly out of his control.

''Come on in Taki.'' he replied. The door opened revealing the down looking grey haired woman. She closed the door after stepping inside, walked up to him and sat down.

''What's up?'' he asked.

''I heard what you and Miya were fighting about. Please, stay away from Karasuba. Mitsuki and Mitsuha were one thing but Karasuba is on a whole other level. She'll kill you if you're not careful.'' Taki pleaded. He turned his head to her to see her gazing up at him with worry.

He smiled and put his hand on top of her head. ''Don't worry about me. If you know how to deal with her, Karasuba's not that bad. Sure most of the rumours surrounding her are true but she's not impossible to talk to.'' He was beginning to feel his guilt rise again.

'' Listen, for making you worry, how about I take you out during the week? Just you and me.'' he offered.

Taki hesitated at first, but then smiled back and nodded. ''Alright, anywhere I want?'' she asked cutely. Viktor let out a small laugh and nodded.

''Sure, why not.'' he said.

Taki's eyes glittered with excitement and she squealed with happiness. ''Yes! Thanks Viktor, You're awesome!'' she yelled happily as she hugged his head to her chest. ''We're gonna go shopping, and a restaurant, and a zoo to see those furry duck things!'' she chirped.

''Yum en a Plftpuf? (You mean a Platypus?)'' Viktor said with his face still buried in her breasts. He could think of worse places and circumstances to suffocate in, so he wasn't complaining.

_Homura's room_

Homura lay sprawled out on his bed clutching his chest. He was sweating heavily and his breathing was ragged.

'Dammit! I can't possibly be reacting to Viktor could I? It was never this bad until he came along. I need to distance myself or something. He wouldn't want me anyway so there's no point in even trying it. But I'll be damned if I don't do something to spite MBI before I'm done!' Homura thought furiously as he clenched his jaw in pain.

His phone vibrated and he slowly picked up the phone. He flipped it open to see he had a text from one Takami Sahashi. He opened the text message and it read:

Takami: Homura, It's been two weeks. Anything new to report?

He pressed on the buttons to reply. He remembered something very specific to say if Viktor ever to return. The code phrase she'd given him was: ''There is no feeling in war. No mercy for the enemy, no compassion on the battlefield. There is only victory for this is the Commissar's decree.''

Homura: There is no feeling in war. No mercy for the enemy, no compassion on the battlefield. There is only victory for this is the Commissar's decree.

He sent the message and waited. It only took a couple of minutes but the reply was short and to the point, much like Takami's methods.

Takami: Homura. Tell me everything.

**And that's that done. Now I wanted to address that if you were expecting the whole Karasuba thing to be a really long winded process, I'm sorry but no. I was mulling it over and decided it would take too much time in the current plot to make it a long endeavour. By the way I was wondering, the code phrase thing, I didn't copy that or see anything like it anywhere while writing this so if I unintentionally copied something or it is strangely similar to something, I just made it up so, uh, yeah. Anyways, review, follow, favourite, criticise, whatever you wanna do, do it. Remember, ideas and your input is wanted, I welcome it with open arms and open mind, so go nuts but not too nuts okay? Peace.**


	5. Crow wings

**Well...I got nothing. On with the thing.**

Built to destroy

Chapter 4: Crow Wings

It was early on a crisp Friday morning. A week had passed since Viktor came to the inn with Miya. He'd settled in well enough, as had Taki, who had become a part of the livelihood of the inn like Uzume had. Currently the inn was silent and only Viktor was up and active. He'd made some coffee for himself, and after finishing it he went out to the back garden of the inn. He'd forgone wearing his greatcoat for now and was set on working up a sweat. So he went through his exercise routine of 400 sit ups, 300 pull-ups on a branch of the tree near the back of the garden and routines of kicks and punches as he shadow boxed. Gradually his strikes picked up speed and were eventually so fast they were mere blurs to even the sharpest eyes.

He was at this for a while, about an hour or so, becoming lost in his work out. He was unaware that he was being watched. From the back door Miya and Taki observed, Miya with great interest and Taki with fangirlish admiration. It was the first time they'd seen him without his greatcoat and could his see his finely toned muscles through the tight, now sweat soaked shirt he wore. His forearms were criss crossed with scars as were his biceps and shoulders. However, Miya noticed a fresher looking scar that Taki hadn't. She passed it off as a result of his encounter with Karasuba and knew better than to fuss about it.

Miya looked at Taki out of the corner of her eye, smirking with amusement. She said nothing. She didn't need to, this was just funny.

''I see you two are up.'' Viktor said looking over at them. Taki kept her gaze keenly fixed on him while Miya nodded to him.

''I see you keep up with your training. I wonder if you've improved at all.'' Miya pondered out loud, baiting Viktor. She knew he was prideful by nature, and would not refuse a test of his skills or someone questioning them.

''I'd wager I have. Have you? Or have you gotten rusty?'' Viktor replied. Miya smiled but said nothing.

_Several minutes later_

The air rippled in arcs as Miya swung a multitude of strikes at a rapidly dodging Viktor. Miya was a powerful fighter in the art of the sword, while Viktor was a supreme acrobatic fighter with the agility needed for use of his weapon of a body. The two warriors pulled no punches either.

Viktor dashed at Miya and jumped, twisting in mid air to empower his kick. The strike came so quickly, Miya had no choice but to block with her forearm. It stung, but Miya would not be so easily swayed in a fight. She grabbed his leg, and swung him towards the tree. Viktor was caught by surprise but corrected his position mid air and collided with the tree feet first, shattering some of the bark and leaving a nice indent of the soles of his boots. He launched himself off the tree and rolled into an uppercut which was narrowly dodged by Miya.

Off to the side, Taki and Uzume watched in amazement. They hadn't thought that someone human, enhanced or not, would ever be able to make Miya push her reflexes like this. What amazed them as well was the fact that Viktor hadn't blocked any of her attacks, opting to dodge them all. It was as if blocking was something he considered a wasted action. To Viktor, blocking was indeed a wasted action. For every block, a strike could have been made, an opening exploited.

As Taki and Uzume watched, they noticed the ever stoic expression on Viktor's face turn into something akin to a small grin as he fought. They observed the same effect on Miya, who was thoroughly enjoying herself with no smile or grin, but a certain excited gleam in her eyes.

Miya leapt away from a powerful kick aimed for her head and lowered her weapon. ''That's enough Viktor. Clearly you've maintained your skill over the years.'' she said through heavy breaths. Viktor however shook his head.

''No. I've neglected my training in hopes of living a quiet life. You however, have not slacked a bit..'' He said with a smile of respect.

Meanwhile, Homura was conversing with Takami. He'd seen the friendly match between Viktor and Miya and was very concerned. He constantly mulled over scenarios in which Viktor could turn on them at any time. Something struck Homura as off with Viktor. He was a nice guy, but something was wrong.

_''So, has he displayed any kind of odd behaviour?''_ Takami asked.

''Not since his encounter with Miya last week. He seemed shaken but, I don't know. He was kinda on edge around her, as if ready to fight at a moments notice.'' Homura replied.

_''Well, Miya does have that effect on people. She may be the peaceful landlady now, but you shouldn't forget who and what she was. Same goes for Viktor. Those two are pretty much the same person.'' _Takami said with a sigh.

''Yeah I know. Anyway, I need you to tell me something.'' Homura said.

_''Yeah? What is it?''_

''What exactly did MBI do to Viktor to make him into what he is?'' Homura asked, hoping for some key information. He heard Takami sigh deeply on the other end of the phone.

_''It was an experimental Jinki procedure. To put it simply, he's closer to being a full blooded Sekirei than any human should be. He has a pseudo Tama core, but as you'd expect, it isn't the real thing. On occasion, his body will try to reject it, leading to a lot of health complications for him. Heart attacks, brain haemorrhages, extreme sickness, the list goes on. But as you can tell, he's almost impossible to kill. There were measures taken to ensure that should he go AWOL, he could be dealt with. However, only the combined strength of the single digits would be able to execute the necessary measures.'' _Takami explained gravely.Homura was shocked into silence. Viktor was that strong yet so flawed? It seemed so...Tragically plausible.

''So you're saying that he's living a life of a flawed product?'' Homura asked sharply.

_''Note that this was a long time ago. Our adjustment technology, especially with the Jinki, were experimental. We were lucky that adjusting went fine with the Sekirei but with humans it's entirely different. Honestly, he's lucky that he and his generation survived.'' _Takami said, understanding Homura's disgust.

_''Trust me, it really hurt Takehito when he did it. He and Viktor were friends, and the last thing we wanted to do was cut him open, rearrange things and sew him back up just to make him into an imperfect weapon. The damage done to Viktor wasn't just physical, but emotional and psychological. It really was hard on them both.''_

''What do you mean? The emotional and psychological damage?'' Homura asked, now feeling a slight twinge of fear. If Viktor was unstable then everyone was in danger.

_''Well...His emotions were repressed to the point of being gone completely and his mind was one solely dedicated to battle, tactics and strategy. He was made to care nothing for the lives of his comrades and enemies, but along the line, something in him changed. He started to show some of his original humanity, mainly through his kind but firm treatment of the young Sekirei, his friendship with Takehito, myself and Seo Kaoru. But there was a downside.'' _She stopped to take a breath.

_''Humanity gives way for the more negative aspects of our natures. Any time Viktor would be looking at Minaka, there was nothing but hatred and revulsion. Like he knew what had been done to him and knew who authorised it. It was like that right up until 2012, when Takehito died and Viktor just vanished.''_

There was silence for a time. Neither one wanted to continue speaking about this. The subject of Viktor was a sensitive and complex one it seemed.

''Thanks Takami. I-I'll talk to you later.'' Homura said weakly, abruptly ending the call. He sat on the edge of his bed and sighed deeply. He felt a distinct feeling of dread gnawing at him at the thought of Viktor bringing the devastation of the past with him. If he did, they wouldn't stand a chance.

All the while, a small rubber duck sat in an obscure corner of the room.

_In the living room_

''Damn, you two are really something!'' Uzume yelled excitedly as she and the others sat around the table. Miya simply nodded her acceptance of praise with a smile while Viktor shifted awkwardly.

''It's really nothing to be praising. We demonstrated a multitude of ways in killing an opponent. That is all.'' Viktor said gaining strange looks from everyone else besides Miya, who perfectly understood what he meant.

''What he means to say is, what we displayed is nothing more than various ways to end a life. As exciting as it may initially seem, it's really not something to celebrate or parade.'' Miya said, garnering a grateful nod from Viktor as the others accepted her words.

Viktor looked at the clock above the door and closed his eyes with a sigh. ''It's time I left. I have a personal errand to run.'' he said as he stood.

''It's not something dangerous I hope.'' Miya said, knowing he was up to something. She continued to eye him suspiciously as he remained silent.

''It's nothing I can't handle. I'll be back late so don't wait up for me.'' He said with finality, dropping the subject. Taki kept a worried gaze on him as he put his boots on and left without a word.

''Miya, what's up with him?'' Taki asked. Miya gave her an irritated look, but smiled none the less.

''He's about to do something incredibly dangerous and stupid. Something very much worthy of punishment.'' She finished as the hannya materialised behind her from within a deep purple miasma. Taki and Uzume clung to each other and scurried away in fright.

''Alright seriously Miya, he done goofed we get it. Now please put that away!'' Uzume pleaded desperately.

_Meanwhile, somewhere with shops_

Viktor arrived in the middle of a large shopping district and waited. Today was busy as people commuted or were lucky enough to have Friday off to enjoy it. He swept his gaze through the crowds and spotted his liaison coming through the crowds from the train station.

She spotted him and smirked. Karasuba was determined to get winged this day, and was willing to go to any lengths to do it. Well, not any lengths but to some extremes. She stopped beside him and smiled.

''You're late.'' Viktor said. Karasuba's benign smile never wavered.

''Oh my, someone's happy to see me. So, where are you taking me? Anywhere fancy?'' Karasuba asked, barely hiding her mocking tone.

''Hmph, not with that attitude.'' Viktor replied. ''Follow me, behave, and I might treat you to a McDonald's.''

Karasuba just laughed. ''Wow, really blowing your money on our little date aren't you. I'm touched.''

As they walked, she decided to try and mess with him a little. So to start off small, she linked her arm with his, getting no reaction.

''So where are we going exactly? And why the sudden call for a meeting?'' She asked. Again she got no form of response from him. Growing slightly irritated, she reigned in her frustration for the prospect of getting winged. Being in such close proximity to him wasn't helping matters either.

After several more silent minutes, they arrived at a quiet park away from the busy shopping district.

''I want to apologise.'' Viktor said suddenly. Karasuba just blinked. Once. Twice.

''What? What for?'' She asked confused. She'd never dreamed that he of all people would apologise to her for any reason.

''For snapping at you and...Being my old self. I'm trying to leave that part of me behind.'' Viktor said honestly. Karasuba realised what he meant and smirked.

''Oh that. It's fine, trust me. But if you really feel the need to apologise, then I'm sure I can think of a way you can make it up to me.'' She said confidently. However, she was slightly disturbed by how he was acting. Everything she'd come to know about Viktor was slowly being broken down. To her, the soft, apologetic Viktor wasn't the real thing. What she'd come to know was a brutal, relentless war machine that left devastation in his wake on any battlefield he was on. A bloodstained reaper like herself.

''Is that so? Name it.'' Viktor replied, taking a guess at what she wanted. She simply tapped her lips and giggled. Yep, he'd guessed right. ''If that's what it takes.'' he trailed off. No point in complaining, this was inevitable. She grinned widely and gently grabbed the sides of his head. He lowered himself as he did with Taki, however what came next was far from his experience with her.

Karasuba practically smashed their faces together, immediately invading his mouth with her tongue. He thought better than to resist and went along with it. While this went on, black wings of light with a smoky grey outline erupted from her back. She felt an immense surge of power from within and revelled in it.

As they parted lips, Karasuba let out a large satisfied sigh. She smiled at Viktor genuinely, a smile that Viktor thought was a rarity he'd never see. Just then, from behind Karasuba in the tree line, Viktor saw a very familiar glint. The glint of a sniper scope. On instinct, Viktor forced Karasuba to the side as the rifle was fired. Birds scattered from the trees as the 50. calibre round tore through the air and through Viktor's left bicep, completely mulching the flesh and severing it.

He grit his teeth as the pain rippled through him. He didn't feel nearly as much pain as a normal person would, but a wound like this still felt like a stubbed toe on a rock. Karasuba looked on at him in minor shock but also in major fear. She'd just gained her long awaited Ashikabi, and she wasn't going to lose him now.

From the tree line, the shooter emerged. They wore a black body suit with sleek armour plating all over, and a pair of goggles with various lenses on it. The figure took aim again and fired, only to have the round dodged and Viktor right up in his face in a split second, cold burning fury consuming the Ex-Commissar.

Viktor smacked the rifle from the assassin's hands and grabbed the front of their armour and solidly head butted them, shattering the goggles and eliciting a masculine grunt of pain. The assassin seized Viktor's arm with one hand, and with his right, jabbed him in the throat with a quick and accurate straight punch.

Normally, a human punch wouldn't phase him, but this assassin seemed different. In fact, it seemed like he was fighting one of his kind. A fellow enhanced.

Viktor gagged from the punch but quickly recovered. He dodged a spin kick and gripped the assassin's extended leg and swept their other leg out with his left leg. The assassin hit the ground and tried desperately to recover. However, Viktor wouldn't allow it. He swung the assassin in an arc over his head, slamming him repeatedly into the ground with vicious arcing swings.

Viktor's fury wasn't quelled, and so he sadistically watched the half dead assassin attempt to crawl away. Slowly, the assassin approached the tree line, leaving a long and wide trail of blood that Viktor took some pleasure in stepping in as he strode towards the assassin.

The assassin rolled onto his back, side arm in hand and fired off a whole clip at his soon to be killer. The 9mm rounds sank into Viktor's flesh with no effect. He got ever closer, and when he reached the side of the assassin, he mercilessly stomped on his chest and applied tremendous pressure, making the chest plate cave and the assassin scream as blood erupted from his mouth.

Karasuba stayed in her position as she watched the brutal spectacle. Perhaps she'd been wrong. Perhaps the real Viktor was still there, disguised by a repentant killer. She'd seen him do this countless times, toying with stragglers that either tried to escape or were unlucky enough to have survived that long. She remembered that he'd push for information, all with a twisted grin or smirk on his face. It was all a ruse of course, gathering information. He just enjoyed the sport of it all.

_'Yes, yes, YES! That's it! That's the real you! The monster you try to hide, it's there the whole time!'_ Karasuba thought with glee.

The assassin hit a tree with a sickening crack. He struggled to stand as his arms hung limply and his head rolled loosely. Viktor gripped him by the throat and hoisted him off of the ground, smirking all the while. He lowered the assassin so he could look him in the eyes, the light of life leaving them.

''Tell me. Are you supposed to replace me?'' Viktor asked darkly. He got no response other than a gargle of blood. He then laughed hysterically.

''No need to reply, I already know! I'm honestly insulted you know.'' he said with a scowl. ''To think MBI would think a piece of shit like you would ever be good enough to replace me! It's hilarious, truly!'' he mocked as his twisted laugh echoed throughout the park.

The assassin began to close his eyes until Viktor roughly slammed him against the tree.

''Ah ah ah, sorry, but I want to watch those eyes fade if you don't mind.'' he said cruelly. He watched the life leave the assassin and his eyes roll back, and he began laughing again.

''Ah the nostalgia! 10 years since I last watched something like that, and it's great!'' Viktor dropped the limp corpse of the assassin and went back to Karasuba, who was admittedly rather fearful but strangely...aroused by his display.

Viktor's personality did U turn and he looked at her sternly. ''We never speak of this.'' he said, his voice wavering with a frailty that was alien to one such as him. He picked up his cold severed arm and put the mushy stumps together, using is internal tama to rapidly regenerate. Once his arm was reattached, he sat back listlessly, very slightly shaking.

In a faint, frail voice he said ''Go back to MBI. I...I just need to be alone. Please Karasuba.''

Karasuba couldn't make heads or tails of him. She'd never believe it unless she saw it but right now, he looked so broken, if his voice and expressionless face were any indication. She wasn't sure what kind of promises he'd sworn to keep to himself, but by looking at him, she guessed he'd broken several of them. Several important ones.

''Are you, uh...You sure you're gonna be okay?'' Karasuba asked, uncharacteristically gently. He was her Ashikabi now, she could afford to be nice to at least him. He didn't respond, just hung his head miserably. She sighed and knelt behind him, awkwardly hugging him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

''I'll go. But if you need me for anything, just call and I'll be there.'' she whispered. She then stood and left, her mind heavy and heart uncertain.

It was very late when Viktor finally arrived back at Maison Izumo. Everyone save Miya had gone to bed and was fast asleep. He opened the door and wandered in, nudging the door shut behind him. Miya came from the living room and into the hallway. She gasped and her eyes widened upon seeing him. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair dishevelled, and his coat and face stained with blood. He looked like he'd been through hell and got chewed up and spat back out by it.

''What...What on Earth happened to you.'' She whispered through her shock.

''I..I...'' He couldn't even form words with his wavering and cracking voice. He fell back against the wall and let it out. He sobbed with his head between his knees, frantically trying to put himself together. Miya knelt next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder as she whispered comforting words to him.

Meanwhile, Matsu watched this unfold. She'd heard the exchange between Homura and Takami and she could confirm some truths of what Takami said.

''Emotional and Psychological damage indeed. Just what did they do to you?'' She whispered to herself, pity laced into her voice.

It was the early hours of the morning by the time Miya had calmed him down enough to rest. She promised herself that she'd keep a closer eye on him, and rather than exercise hyper vigilance around him, she'd exercise it for him, for now.

**Well, that escalated quickly. Sorry for the long delay, I'm lazy as fuck so I kinda pulled this outta my ass on a whim. Anyways, hope you guys like it. Review, fav, follow, criticise and give ideas. I really shouldn't have to say it at this point really should I? You guys do what you want. Til next time.**


End file.
